


When Spies Invade

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of blood at the beginning, Non-Graphic Violence, keith saves the day, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: When Keith goes to visit Lance, he comes back to the surprise of a lifetime. And not in a good way.





	When Spies Invade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "what about if a Galra spy gets into the blade’s base and somehow locks all the blades in one section and for some reason Keith is the only not locked in and the spy tries to kill him while the blades are forced to watch and the spy lies and says he killed Keith’s pack and Keith has a break down or something before he kills spy and yeah a lot of angst and fluff and yada yada."

When Keith first got a call from the castle of lions, he thought it was just the paladins checking in on him. It was something they did about once a week, checking in on each other and scolding each other if they didn’t take proper care of themselves. However, he was met with a very worried-looking Shiro on the video call screen.

“What’s wrong, Shiro?” Keith asked curiously. Shiro bit his lip and sighed sadly, glancing behind him.

“I just wanted to let you know that Lance was hurt on our last mission.” He said. Keith felt the world stop around him, going deathly pale out of worry.

“How bad is it, Shiro?” He asked, fearing the answer he was going to get from his older brother figure. Shiro gulped and looked over again, presumably to where Lance was.

“Pretty bad. He was surrounded by sentries and commanders. He looked… dead, Keith. He was so bloody, I almost thought he was dead for a minute. He’s in a pod now, but I thought I’d let you know as his mate.” Shiro said. Keith sniffled and frowned.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” He said, ending the call. He ran to where Antok was, tears in his eyes and his ears pinned back. It wasn’t uncommon behavior of an overwhelmed new recruit during training, but certainly not from Keith, who was used to the brutal training, so he immediately caught Antok’s attention.

“What is the matter, my kit?” He asked quietly. Keith sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Lance is hurt and I need to go be there for him.” Keith explained, tears dripping out of his eyes out of worry for his mate. Antok nodded in understanding and crouched down, wiping away Keith’s tears as gently as possible.

“I understand, kit. Go ahead and go to your mate, and call us if you need anything, and to let us know how he is doing.” Antok said, giving Keith a quick hug before letting Keith run off to Cosmo to go to Lance.

-

Kolivan looked up from his paperwork when he heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was a middle-age Galra, certainly not one that worked with the Blade of Marmora.

“Can I help you?” Kolivan asked curiously, putting his pen down. The Galra smiled politely.

“I would like to join your ranks, and I was informed that you were the one to see about that.” They said. Kolivan nodded and smiled, extending his hand, which the Galra took and shook firmly. “I am Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora.” He said. The Galra nodded.

“I am Luntak.” Luntak said. Kolivan nodded and sighed.

“Well, like all of our recruits, you must go through the trials. It will test the limitations of your physical and mental capabilities.” Kolivan explained. Luntak nodded and followed Kolivan into the training room used for trials. Antok smiled when he saw his mate, nuzzling him gently.

“A new recruit?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “Wait there.” He addressed Luntak, going to gather some of the more experienced blades to assist with the trial. Kolivan moved up to the observation deck and sighed quietly. Blades were always eager to help with trials, a chance to test the experience of a potential new member. Sometimes, softer-hearted blades would go easy on potential new members that were clearly young and inexperienced in fighting.

Kolivan smiled as he saw the blades gathering to help with the trial, recognizing them as the more experienced blades who had been with the organization for a while. He had seen them in action himself many times before, and he knew that they were some of the best fighters the blades could offer within the headquarters.

“Now, should you pass at least level 5 and or awaken the blade given to you, you shall be accepted as a member of the blades.” Kolivan explained. Luntak nodded and stood at one end of the training hall as the first round of blades entered the room, armed with awakened blades and their masks obscuring their faces.

-

Ulaz had heard from Antok that Keith had gone to see Lance, since he had let all of the pack members know so that they didn’t get concerned when they couldn’t find the youngest kit. It had been about three vargas since then, and Ulaz had taken a break from taking inventory of the medical bay supplies. The actual medical bay was rather devoid of patients that day, and the few that were there were sleeping as they recovered from a particularly bad round of a space flu that had been sweeping across the blades over the past couple of weeks. Ulaz grabbed his datapad and called Keith, smiling when his kit answered.

“Hi papa.” Keith said. Ulaz grinned at his kit, who seemed rather relaxed.

“Hello, my kit. I heard Lance was hurt, is he doing okay?” He asked. He considered Lance a kit of his own, in a way.

“He’s doing okay now. He just recently got out of the pod, but I’m going to stay here for another few hours to make sure he’ll be completely fine.” Keith said. Sure enough, Lance popped his head up from where it had been resting of Keith’s lap, smiling.

“Hi, Ulaz!” Lance said.

“Hello, kiraric.” Ulaz said. Lance cocked his head in confusion.

“What’s a kiraric?” He asked curiously.

“In english, it roughly translates into an affectionate term for a kit’s mate.” Ulaz explained. Lance still had a confused look on his face, so Keith decided to explain.

“Its basically a word for son-in-law, but for one that you consider a kit as well.” Keith said. Lance got a warm look on his face, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Now, eat the food that Hunk brought.” Keith urged, a soft clinking sound that reminded Ulaz of cutlery clicking against plates sounding from Keith’s side.

“I am glad you are doing well, kiraric.” Ulaz said. Lance nodded and smiled widely.

“Yeah, I think Keith’s learned a thing or two from you. He’s been hovering since I got out of the pod, mumbling about different medical risks that I could have if things went wrong in the pod.” Lance said with a laugh. Ulaz let out a soft laugh and nodded.

“Yes, Keith has spent quite a bit of time with me in the medical bay, helping with certain small tasks on particularly busy days. I would not be surprised if he has picked up more than a few things from that.” Ulaz said. “Well, I just wanted to check in, and try to get away from taking inventory.” He said. Keith laughed, because he knew Ulaz only did inventory when the medical bay was nearly empty and he was dying of boredom otherwise. On days like that, he loved having his kits, who would always find a way to get rid of the boredom. 

-

Kolivan brought Luntak out of the training room, a smile on his face.

“Congratulations, Luntak. You are officially a blade. I suggest going down to the medical bay to have your injuries treated before going to get some lunch.” Kolivan explained. Luntak nodded and followed Kolivan to the medical bay, waiting as Kolivan went to get Ulaz.

“Hello, Luntak. Congratulations on becoming a blade. I know you must be famished, so go ahead and get up on the bed and I will treat your injuries quickly.” Ulaz said politely. Luntak nodded and sat down on one of the beds, allowing Ulaz to wrap the worse injuries that he had, getting up when he was done. “Do you mind if I accompany you to lunch? I have to go pick up my mate to get his lunch as well, or else he may forget. He gets too sucked into his codes sometimes.” Ulaz said fondly, going to get Thace from his office.

Sure enough, Thace would have completely blanked on getting lunch had Ulaz not come to get him. His eyes were blank, focused only on the screen in front of him as he examined and edited, and added onto a code for a new program he was making. He didn’t even look up when Ulaz entered the room, as if he didn’t even notice his presence. Ulaz gently rested a hand on Thace’s shoulder.

“It is time to take a break and get some lunch, my love.” Ulaz said gently. Thace jumped and looked up at Ulaz, as if being knocked out of a trance. Thace nodded in agreement and yawned, getting up and leaning against Ulaz, his legs having fallen asleep after so long being in the same position. Ulaz chuckled and picked Thace up, carrying him to the dining hall, where Luntak had already gotten his food and was eating with a group of young recruits. Kolivan and Antok were sappily cooing at each other as they ate, laughing at each other. Ulaz smiled and set Thace down so he could get his own food, filling his plate and sitting down next to Thace.

By this time, the dining hall was filled with a majority of the blades in the headquarters. The only people who weren’t there were those was preferred an early lunch or a later lunch. Many of the blades were with their packs or their mates, and the few new recruits that hadn’t found a pack yet were quickly being invited by others to their pack’s table so they wouldn’t be lonely. That was what Kolivan had always enjoyed about the blades,the fact that they were always there to make sure others weren’t lonely or alone in general. They took care of each other, like one big pack.

It didn’t take much longer after Thace and Ulaz sat down that they saw Krolia enter with Regris and Acxa, but kits looking worn-out from training. Antok smiled gently, since he knew that the kits were definitely worn out from training because they had a tendency to do that when left to their own devices while training, pushing themselves to the brink. Usually, if he wasn’t preoccupied with trials, he would make sure that the two, and Keith when he was around, wouldn’t tire themselves out.

“I know you two kits are tired, but you must eat before you go to take a nap.” Krolia said gently, setting plates of food in front of both of the kits. Regris seemed ready to fall asleep where he was sitting, picking at his food and taking small bites.

“Keith is going to remain with Lance for another few hours, but he is out of the pod and doing just fine so far.” Ulaz reported. Krolia smiled and sighed in relief.

“I would not dare imagine what Keith would do if Lance wasn’t okay.” Kolivan said sadly. He considered Lance one of his kits, as did the rest of the pack. Antok nodded and nuzzled Kolivan with a small purr, relaxing. He saw Luntak get up and leave the dining hall out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t help but notice that their plate wasn’t empty. Perhaps he had just grabbed too much food? Antok ignored it and focused his attention back on Kolivan.

And then the doors slammed shut.

It was an unmistakable sound of metal slamming shut with a loud clanging sound, making everybody jump. Every Galra in the training hall whirled around to face the door in confusion. How could it have come closed? Their attention was drawn to Luntak, who was seemingly unphased by the noise, barely able to be seen in the crack between the two large doors. Luntak was holding the device that allowed one to connect their voice to the intercom system of the headquarters.

“Now that I have managed to draw a majority of you into the dining hall, that is where you shall remain.” Luntak spoke through the intercom, his voice echoing throughout the dining hall. Kolivan took an intake of breath and pulled Regris closer to him protectively since he was sitting next to the eldest kit of the pack, while Krolia repeated the action with Acxa. Acxa whimpered as she heard the lock to the doors of the dining hall click shut.

“Aww, I can hear the kits whimpering! Too bad their pack can not protect them.” Luntak said with fake sympathy. Regris wrenched himself free from Kolivan’s arms and ran at the door, trying to pry it open. He could hear Luntak laughing outside of the door, a cruel, stinging laugh that made his insides grow cold.

“Oh, you poor kit.” Luntak cooed mockingly as he laughed. “Now, any of you who attempt to leave this room by force shall suffer a fate that will make death look like paradise.” He said, pulling a small weapon from his pocket. It was no bigger than a coin, and it looked as innocent as one, but every blade knew what it was; an empire-designed weapon with druid magic interlaced, which would debilitate the target with excruciating pain throughout the body, often resulting in an immediately loss of consciousness. Those that had experienced the weapon knew that death was indeed a more desirable fate than that weapon, as the pain persisted even in the usual bliss of unconsciousness.  
-

Keith clung to Cosmo as he teleported back to the blade of marmora headquarters a few hours later. Lance was doing perfectly fine by then, and the happy mates had agreed to spend the weekend together at the blade of marmora headquarters later in the week, so that Lance had time to fully recover. Keith stood up happily and left the nesting room, Cosmo close in tow. He was excited to see his pack, but he was confused as to why nobody was in the nesting room. Usually, Krolia and his two siblings would still be in the nesting room at that time, Krolia watching the kits play fight to make sure they didn’t get too hurt. 

As he walked through the hallways, Keith became more and more uneasy; the halls were scarily quiet as opposed to the usual energy and chatter that inhabited them during the day. Had it been night, he wouldn’t be so uneasy because everybody except for those on the night shift of the medical bay were asleep.

Keith froze when he heard a voice echoing from the intercoms.

“Now, do any of you have the guts to step out of there? I will slaughter every person who is not in that dining hall if you dare.” Keith felt his blood run cold and he ran to the dining hall, his blade at the ready. Luntak looked over when he heard Keith’s footsteps, grinning. “Oh, my, another kit? How brave of one so small to face me!’ Luntak said mockingly. Keith growled and launched himself at Luntak, swinging his blade and missing as Luntak lunged to the side.

“You will have to try harder than that to hit me, young one.” Luntak said slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler. It enraged Keith, and he swung wildly.

“Let go of everyone!” Keith shouted. Cosmo teleported to Keith’s side, growling ferociously. Luntak smiled at the dog.

“Oh, my, you brought a furry friend! Your friends have long since been doomed, little one. They have become the victims of this lovely little contraption.” Luntak said, holding out the coined-shape weapon. Keith felt his heart stop in his chest; blades had been reported to have died from the weapon from just a few minutes of exposure, he couldn’t imagine how the majority of the blades were faring if they were having prolonged exposure to those things.

Without realizing it, Keith felt a his entire body go numb. If what Luntak said was true, his entire pack could very well be dead.

Kolivan, who was strict but kind, uptight but gentle, and one of the best mentors Keith had ever had. Many of his afternoons had been spent in Kolivan’s office, napping or listening to Kolivan mumble about blades who couldn’t do a proper report if their lives depended on it.

Thace, who had always been gentle and welcoming to him, from the moment they met. Who hadn’t hesitated to accept him into their pack and who had been protecting him since the beginning of Keith’s time with the blades.

Ulaz, who was overprotective, but not so much so that it was stifling. Who had taken the time to make a rough diet plan so that Keith would get a perfect balance of human nutrients and Galran nutrients. Who had always been someone Keith could trust to heal him from virtually anything.

Antok, who was playful and loving. A bit like a kit stuck in a full-grown Galra’s body, he was always ready to drop whatever he was doing to play fight. Who was always the one who carried one of the kits to bed when they were discovered asleep in anywhere other than the nest or a pack member’s office.

Krolia, his mother. His mother whom he had just recently reconnected with, and whom he was looking forward to making the memories he had missed out on for the past 18 years. Krolia was always gentle, always willing to tell Keith and Acxa stories of their father and of other parts of the universe that she had visited.

Acxa, his twin sister. She was overprotective, being the elder twin, and she was always willing to explain Galran culture to Keith. She often spent whole afternoons comparing life on Earth to life in the Galran empire with Keith, playfully laughing when Keith messed up a pronunciation of a word before gently correcting him.

Regris, who was playful and protective of his two younger siblings. He was always the one to step protectively in front of Keith when he perceived something as a threat. He was always the one who kept Keith from stumbling over his tail, not quite used to the newer appendage. Who was always so upbeat and happy. 

The possibility of any of them being dead filled Keith with such dread that he felt sick to his stomach. They had been the first family Keith had ever truly known, being too young to retain many memories of his father. Some of the first people he was trusted to always be there for him and to comfort him. With his pack, he knew he always had someone to run to when things got too tough for him to handle. He always had people he could rely on to have a shoulder to cry on and someone to hide him away from the world for a few hours.

Keith felt tears filling his eyes as these thoughts flew through his head in the span of a few short seconds. He choked on a sob, and Cosmo looked back at him, whining in concern as he nudged Keith with his nose. Keith sniffled and gently scratched the wolf’s ears.

“Let’s get him, buddy.” Keith told Cosmo, and the wolf barked in agreement. Or, Keith assumed it was agreement, he couldn’t really decipher the barks. Keith launched himself forward and tackled Luntak to the ground, pinning him down and pressing the tip of his blade just above his heart. Cosmo crouched next to Keith, growling lowly. Keith took a deep breath and sobbed again, his short moment of distraction giving Luntak a chance to toss Keith off of him.

From the small crack in the door, the blades could see the youngest kit on the base being tossed across the room. A crash of his body against the floor made a majority of them wince, as they were all very protective over the three kits on the base.

Keith knew without even looking that his arm was broken. It was painful and he couldn’t move it without a cry of pain leaving him. Keith cradled the injured limb close to him, clutching his blade in the other arm. Keith whistled for Cosmo to come over, touching the wolf’s soft fur as he murmured a quick command of “teleport to the intruder, boy.”

Keith was well used to the feeling of teleporting with Cosmo, yet somehow, he really wasn’t used to it at the same time. It was really an odd experience, and it left a feeling in his stomach like when a rollercoaster dropped off.

Keith appeared just inches behind Luntak, blade at the ready. Keith took a deep breath and plunged the blade into Luntak’s body, watching him drop to the ground. Keith ran to the other side of the hallway and curled up, sobbing into his knees in grief, truly believing that his entire pack was dead.

-

Regris frowned as he heard Keith sobbing. He banged on the door of the dining hall.

“Keith! Let us out! We are in the dining hall!” Regris shouted through the door. Keith froze and quieted his sobs, running to the door of the dining hall and unlocking it, peeking through the door. He paused when he saw the gathered blades. They were all alive and well, if shaken up by the ordeal. Keith stepped aside and pulled the doors completely open, allowing the blades to exit. Keith shuffled away and sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he tried to stifle his sobs until he felt a warm, protective arm wrap around him. Keith paused, confused as he looked up and found himself staring straight into his mother’s eyes. Keith choked on a sob and whirled himself around, clinging to Krolia and sobbing into her shoulder. Krolia wrapped her arms tightly around Keith, rubbing his back gently.

“Shh, my kit. You are okay, and all of your pack is okay. I promise.” Krolia murmured gently. She looked at the rest of the pack, which had gathered around them. Antok was carrying Regris and Thace was carrying Acxa, both kits distraught and exhausted. This wasn’t an odd sight for the moment; many blades could be seen carrying their smaller pack members, even if they weren’t kits. Antok could also see blades whose packs had left on missions being pulled into other packs for the night so that they wouldn’t have to be alone following such an ordeal. Keith looked over and visibly slumped in relief when he saw that his pack was indeed safe. Ulaz stepped forward and smiled sadly at Keith.

“Oh, kit. You have always been so brave, and I am very proud of you. Why don’t we go and fix up your arm, and then we can all have pack time?” Ulaz suggested gently. Keith nodded and followed Ulaz to the medical bay, where he was put onto a bed. Ulaz did an x-ray just as a formality, because it was very clear to even the most medically-inept blade that Keith’s arm was broken. “What color would you like your cast to be, Kit?” Ulaz asked gently. Keith smiled and leaned against Kolivan’s side, playing with the leader’s hair to relax himself.

“Can I have red?” Keith asked quietly. Ulaz nodded and ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Of course you can, my kit.” The doctor said. He quickly put a red cast onto the broken arm and let Keith get down from the bed. “Now, let us go back to the nest.” Ulaz said, urging the three kits out of the medical bay and to the pack’s nesting room. He wasn’t surprised when the three kits curled together, leaving room for the rest of the pack to lay down around them. The five adults complied, laying down around the kits and rumbling to them to soothe them as they all drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the crazy day they had endured.

-

Thace was awoken from his sleep by a soft, whispering voice at the edges of the nest. He quickly looked over and relaxed when he only saw Keith video chatting Lance, and the blue-now-red paladin was the one talking. In fact, Thace could see that Keith was actually asleep. Thace smiled and moved over to where Keith was laying.

“Lance, kiraric, Keith is asleep.” Thace said gently. Lance jumped at the sudden voice, smiling.

“Yeah, I know. Keith and I’ve been talking almost all night. He said he couldn’t sleep but he didn’t want to wake any of you up. He said you’ve had a bad day, all of you.” Lance said. Thace nodded and sighed.

“Indeed, a potential blade ended up trapping us, but Keith saved us.” Thace explained. Lance nodded in understanding.

“Okay, is there anything I can do to help? Keith was really upset about it.” Lance said. Thace smiled gently.

“The blade has been taken care of, and you being there for your mate is more than enough help for all of us, especially Keith. You should sleep, too. You have been up most of the night.” Thace said. At that moment, Lance yawned widely, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Lance said.

“Call us if you need anything, kiraric. And I do mean anything: comfort for a nightmare, advice, comfort over other things, if you need to vent. Anything!” Thace said. Lance laughed softly and nodded.

“I will, thank you. Goodnight, Thace.” Lance said.

“Goodnight, kiraric.” Thace said, hanging up the call. He looked over and picked Keith up, depositing him between himself and Ulaz. Keith grumbled until Thace draped a blanket over him, going silent once again soon after. Thace held back a chuckle when Keith almost instinctively latched on to Thace’s large ears and the strip of white hair on the top of his mate’s head.

With time, Thace knew that everything would return to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
